1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a paint roller tray configured with a pivoting bail handle suitable for lifting the tray with one hand. More specifically, the bail handle includes one or two extensions disposed outboard of the transverse width of the tray and the extensions provide a foot actuator that can be stepped on to pivot the bail handle to a convenient lift position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trays for use with paint rollers are well known. Some examples are disclosed as follows. Burns, U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,241 and Cupp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,411 both disclose reclining handles that suffer from the need to stoop down low to pick up the handle when the tray is on a floor. Ross, U.S. Pat. No. D. 297,676 and McKnight, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,702 suffer from a lack of nesting causing storage, packaging and display to be bulkier and take up more space. Weber, U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,916 and Brunning, U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,074 suffer from a lack of paint brush holder inside the tray requiring the user to find an alternate place for the paint brush. O'Neil, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,604 although offering fit up legs for mounting to a stepladder, suffer from lack of robustness as the tray legs are attached outwardly, supported only on one side, not robustly as are the current invention's engaging legs being supported by the skirt flange along the full periphery of the engaging legs' U shape cross section.
These examples of the prior art suffer from a lack of a convenient handle that can be grasped with one hand while holding a paint roller in the other hand. The examples further lack other features for ease of use that are described below.